


Cuddle Time: A Sequel

by olli_aid



Series: Erisol: A Summary (Series) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, M/M, a little nsfw?, also like i left both of them kinda ambiguous but in my world eridan is always trans so, but theyre both crushing on each other, eridan kinda like. dissociates a bit there, hes just thinking, i might have a problem, i used the word gorgeous four times, idk i talk abt boners for 0.5 seconds, idk im not good at tagging, it got gayer than i expected it to, it’s like kinda gay, like way gayer, man i lOve projecting on sollux dont i, ok i wrote those tags before actually writing this and uh, soft cuddles, sorry lads - Freeform, take that as you will, tbh it could be platonic if you squint really really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli_aid/pseuds/olli_aid
Summary: You hate the way he doesn’t care about his appearance; you hate the way he doesn’t care about what people think of him or his brother; you hate his stupid lisp that’s almost endearing, almost comforting to hear after a long day; you hate him, you hate him, you hate him.But God damn it, he sure is pretty





	Cuddle Time: A Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> ppl wanted a sequel and since im just a touchstarved author who am i to refuse lmao.
> 
> also uuuh you technically don't like HAVE to read B:AS before this but i might suggest you do so it makes,, more sense.

“Eridan , if you ain’t up in thirty seconds I’m leavin’ the two a you in the car.”

You jolt awake which startles Sol, whose head is - was - in your lap. Looking out the car window, you realize you’re already home, and the voice talking is an impatient Cronus.

“Great, you’re awake.” You can hear the sarcasm thick in his stupidly fake accent. “Now get ya’ asses out so I can lock up.”

“Fine, fine,” you grumble, still groggy from your impromptu nap. Ignoring his noises of protest, you help Sol out the door and into the house.

Getting upstairs is tricky, what with the extra weight you’re carrying, but the two of you eventually end up in your room. Sollux gracefully falls forward onto your bed, landing with a muffled groan. (Turns out your anxieties over what he would think of your room were for naught. Oh, well.)

“I can’t hear what you’re saying, dumbass,” you say with a smile as you gingerly sit next to him. He lifts his head to repeat himself and rests it on your thigh.

“Jutht let me thleep for a million yearth.” Your hands find their way back into his hair, and you laugh gently.

“Maybe if you moved we could get more comfortable. Maybe we could even cuddle for a bit.” You’re still smiling, but the anxiety has crept through the warm fuzziness and settled into your stomach. It makes you add quickly, “If you want to, of course,” and you realize that your hands have stopped their stroking.

It seems he’s noticed as well. His nose is scrunched up cutely as he presses his head up into your hand and oh my God if that isn’t fucking precious as all hell. Your fingers lightly scratch at his scalp and he sighs so prettily your heart melts.

“Why can’t we jutht thay here?” he whines and you swear the noise goes straight to your dick but no, no you will not pop a boner right now holy fuck. No. You take a breath to compose yourself and gently push him up, once again ignoring his protests.

“Because it’s freezin’,” you start, pulling the duvet back, “An’ I wanna cuddle.” The left out “with you” is hanging and you hope to God he’s too tired to see it. (He is, though of course you don’t know that.) You also fail to mention that you hate thunderstorms and although it doesn’t seem like it’ll be one, you’ve always wanted to cuddle while it’s raining out.

He climbs in after you and immediately curls into your side, taking in as much warmth as possible. He makes little noises of what you assume is pleasure. (Not the sexy kind, obviously. You might have to file them away for later, though you try not to think about it too hard. Haha, hard. (Shut up.)) You shake your head and wrap an arm around him, pulling him even closer.

As he falls asleep, you let your mind wander.

It seems as though he’s just as touchstarved as you, which works in both of your favors. You’re willing to give him as much affection as he wants, and then some. Perhaps that’s not the healthiest thing to do, and perhaps that sounds like something Rose would say. But it’s not like you’re willing to go the whole nine yards with him yet, Jesus. It’s just. Hm. It’s just nice to feel wanted, you reason. To feel needed. You want so badly to be wanted, to be needed, it aches. You push those thoughts away for the time being, though. You can think more about it at two a.m., as per usual.

Instead you think about Sollux. How stupidly arrogant he is, but the insecurity hidden and masked behind it. His dumb but gorgeous two-toned eyes, one blue and one green; the way they sparkle when he laughs; they way they look as his eyes droop down into sleep. He’s terribly gorgeous, messily destructed, disastrously beautiful.

His beauty infuriates you. It’s effortless; he quite obviously never puts time into it, probably doesn’t even know how beautiful he is like some stupid song by some stupid boy band.

You hate him, you think. You hate the way he goes through life easier than you do. You’ve always been the center of attention - first in London, then New York, and now here. You had to start caring somewhere, just to be able to get through the day. Every single moment of your life is spent worrying over how people see you, how they think of you, how they care about you.

You hate the way he doesn’t care about his appearance; you hate the way he doesn’t care about what people think of him or his brother; you hate his stupid lisp that’s almost endearing, almost comforting to hear after a long day; you hate him, you hate him, you hate him.

But God damn it, he sure is pretty. His eyes are the most gorgeous colors you’ve ever seen. And his laugh is the most perfect sound on this planet.

And the sounds he makes while waking up are precious.

He pushes his head into your neck and your body goes rigid, but relaxes as he moves away. His arms fidget around you for a moment but eventually he settles them back down. As you peer down into his mesmerizingly gorgeous eyes, you can’t help but wish you could stay in this moment forever.

“How’d you sleep?” you ask, gently, so quiet it’s just barely above a whisper. “Dream at all?”

He shrugs, pushing himself impossibly closer. “Okay, I gueth. No dreamth. Did you thleep?”

“Nah,” you reply, “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
He blushes and a soft noise comes from the back of your throat. “You didn’t have to do that.”

After a moment of hesitation, you give in to impulse and kiss his forehead. “Yeah, but I wanted to.”

And as his lips press into your own, not your first kiss but the only one that counts, you think to yourself, yeah, you could stay right here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> that was,, really gay lol.  
> come yell at me on tungle dot hell killer-kiing  
> don't forget to like and subscribe and leave a comment below.


End file.
